


What it Would Imply

by AxisMage



Series: The Omegaverse Trip [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Did I already mention mpreg?, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, Porn, Team as Family, but at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: After finding out about Dick and Conner´s baby being on the way, Clark starts to wonder, and he decides to ask the soon-to-be parents for advice. The most surprising thing is, Bruce isn´t against the idea as much as he had thought he would.





	What it Would Imply

**Author's Note:**

> This is my firt time attempting something with the Superbat couple, I hope I didn´t mess it up. This whole thing came out of my best friend and I talking about baby names for the Batfamily´s kids and well, to continue this series xD

“Can we have one?”

The sound of fingers hitting the keyboards were the only answer he got.

He waited a couple of seconds, then spoke again. “Bruce?”

This time, at least he got a grunt.

Clark stopped looking at his own files and walked to over Bruce´s chair, stood behind it and stared at the screens in front of them. “Bruce, can we have one?”

There was more typing. Silence. The final hit of a key was followed by a lot of pictures appearing on screen. This time, however, Bruce didn’t go back to typing. Instead, he tilted his head back and raised an eyebrow. “You were saying?”

Clark leaned his arms on the back of a chair, leaned it a bit forward so their eyes could meet. “Let´s have one.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don´t you think it´d be so much fun? It´d be the greatest experience of our lives. I mean, I know you´d be the one with the biggest job and that you wouldn’t be happy until the very moment arrived, but I´d be here with you, next to you. I´d make it as easy for you as possible.”

Bruce gave him a confused frowned.

Clark kept talking. “I know you have Tim and Dick already, plus Damian who is barely two years old and that you didn’t know about him until a few months ago. I also know it wasn’t exactly easy or pleasant with Talia but I think it´d be pretty great.” So very special, more like it.

Bruce´s frowned deepened, but it looked like he was understanding what Clark was getting it.

“Clark,” he said, and it wasn´t Bruce but Batman speaking in that tone that demanded an explanation.

Clark offered him a smile. “Can we have a child of our own?”

Bruce´s face shut down immediately, but Clark knew he wasn’t angry. Over the years he´d come to learn how to read and memorize the other man´s expressions, his body language, and he was pretty darn good at it. Right then, Clark could see Bruce was surprised, not angry.

“Did Dick and Conner´s situation bring this up?” Bruce asked, words slow and careful. “Our dinner with them last week?”

Clark shrugged.

Bruce sighed. “I will take that as a yes.”

“Don´t you like the idea? Haven´t you ever thought about it?”

Another sigh, then Bruce rose from the chair. Clark stepped back and moved to one side, expecting Bruce to walk past him, across the Cave and upstairs, but instead firm and slender fingers dug into his suit, and soon enough Bruce´s nose was buried into his neck, his body flush against his own.

“I don’t know how to take that,” Clark murmured, wrapping his arms around him and taking a deep breath. He smelled Bruce´s shampoo, his aftershave, and underneath it all he could pick up on his distinct and alluring omega scent. No matter what Bruce did or took to hide his scent from everyone else in the planet, there were things Clark could always detect, and he loved being able to smell his mate despite his best efforts to hide it.

“Your smell is getting stronger. Thinking about anything important?” Bruce asked.

“Oh you know, thinking about what I always think about: you,” Clark replied smoothly. He could almost hear Bruce roll his eyes at that. “You haven´t answered me. Have you ever thought about it? Do you think it´s even possible? If we stopped using contraceptives, do you think…?”

“Kryptonian physiology will always be a mystery, no matter how many research is carried out, even by Cadmus or myself. It took this long for Dick and Conner to conceive a child because he is half-human and half-Kryptonian. What I don´t know is if the issue was him being a clone or his Kryptonian DNA. We know Luthor is a rather good…breeder, and as much as I hate to say it, I am almost certain his DNA wasn’t the problem.”

Clark felt his heart sink a bit at that, felt his body sag. Bruce pressed even closer to him, as if ready to hold him if he fell.

Bruce let out another sigh. “It is even more of a mystery because you are a Kryptonian who grew up under the Earth´s sun. You developed a secondary gender because of the sun, another side effect. Does that make you as fertile as a typical human alpha? Another mystery.”

“Then that means…?” he began.

“It means nothing,” Bruce affirmed. “It means that we could stop using the contraceptives and give it a try this next heat.”

“But do you want to? Does this mean you´ve thought about it? That… you like the idea?”

Bruce raised his head, raised an eyebrow at him. “Would I bother talking to you about it if I hadn´t?”

That was a very good point.

“So we try it when you take your next heat break,” Clark murmured, hooking two fingers under Bruce´s chin and tilting his head up for their lips to meet. “Which as I recall should be next month. Since you, you know, decided to put it off this month. Again.”

Bruce hummed, bit into his lip a bit harder than necessary. “The League was working on a case too important for me to pack up and leave. But make no mistake, Kent. I know what I need.” He pulled back, then turned back to the screens when it pinged. Clark watched him type, read whatever was on the screen, then watched as he pulled the cowl over his head.

“One last thing to do tonight. You coming?” Bruce asked as he turned and headed for the Batmobile.

“Like you even have to ask,” Clark replied with an eye roll of his own, pushing off the ground and following Bruce´s retreating figure.

 

* * *

 

 

Dick and Conner visited the manor about three weeks later. They´d been doing that a lot lately, and while Clark was sure they thought the frequent family dinners were only Alfred´s ideas, it was actually Bruce the one that´d been insisting on making enough food for the whole family.

Clark wondered if it was Bruce´s secret gladness of becoming a grandfather soon or maybe his most basic omega instincts at work, albeit unconsciously. After all, if there was one man that knew how to control his impulses it was Bruce Wayne.

Dick´s belly was quite round and protruding by now. He didn’t know if his belly was big enough or not to be fourth months pregnant. All he knew was he had never seen Conner more worried. It was endearing to see the young man hover over Dick, his face a mixture of worry and anger. He understood, of course. He knew Conner was trying to protect his mate and his child. It didn’t matter that they were between family, it was another basic impulse that was linked to his omega´s sweet and fresh scent –not hidden or suppressed anymore– tinted with something else, something that must hit Conner harder than anyone, something that set Dick apart from the other omegas and indicated he wasn’t no longer just one person.

He had never seen Dick happier either. He wasn’t sure what exactly went on with the Team, but he knew that for the past years it had been Nightwing who lead the team. Nightwing had been slowly turning into a younger version of Bruce, just as somber and serious, but not anymore. Dick was acting more like the cocky and cheerful boy he first met. Clark wondered if the pregnancy was causing that as well.

He wondered if, and it was such a big and tentative if, Bruce and he ever conceived a child, would the changes be similar to the ones of the young couple?

Bruce was going to be late for dinner, not to anyone´s surprise. Conner helped Alfred in the kitchen, and that was also endearing. Despite Dick and Conner having been mated since their teenage years, despite the fact Dick was now pregnant, despite the fact Conner had been part of the Wayne family almost as long as Clark had, he never felt quite at home in the manor and always tried to busy himself to feel useful.

Both Bruce´s and Conner´s absence gave Clark a bit of time to talk to Dick alone. Well, as alone as they could be with Tim and young Damian leaning in against Dick´s sides while the three of them laid on the couch. Again, Clark didn’t know if it was just Dick or if it was something about him being an omega that made Bruce´s other sons cuddle up to him more than ever now that he was pregnant.

Tim was asleep. Damian was watching the television with avid interest. Clark found a bit of free space on one side of the couch and sat down.

“You are carrying this baby better than even some female omegas I´ve seen,” he began.

Dick turned to smile at him, ran a hand through Tim´s hair, rubbed Damian´s back. “I´m trying my best.”

“I can only imagine how hard it must be and it wouldn’t be enough. How´s your morning sickness these days?”

“Quite terrible, but I´m kind of getting used to it, you know? That and having to pee so soon already. From what I´d heard that didn’t happen until the fifth or sixth month.” Dick glanced down at his belly. “Then again, I´m getting bigger really fast too. Last time I went to the doctor he said everything was okay. I´m hoping that´s still the case.”

Clark shifted on his seat. He thought it over in his head for a few seconds, then held out a hand, let it hover over Dick´s belly. “If I may? I think I can help.”

Dick´s eyes widened, but he soon let out a soft laugh as to not bother his brothers. “Better than a doctor,” he told Clark with a nod and a smile.

Clark smiled back. He placed his hands on Dick´s rounded stomach, focused his gaze on what he couldn’t normally see with his eyes. He found the baby soon enough. An abnormally fast heartbeat reached his ears. However, there was something off about what he was seeing and what he was hearing. The heartbeat… the fetus… those almost looked like two… and it also sounded like two…

“Oh,” he said, feeling his eyes widen. He pulled his hand back, let out a breath. Dick had tensed up and was now eyeing him and looking rather scared. Clark shook his head.

“Clark?”

“I´m sorry, I´m sorry. Everything is fine.”

“You don’t look like it is.”

He chuckled. “No, I´m sorry. I was taken off guard, but I can swear to you nothing is wrong. You are healthy. All of you.”

Dick´s eyes narrowed at those words in a way Clark knew all too well. He did the same thing he did when Bruce gave him the Bat glare. He smiled.

Dick stared at him in silence for a few minutes, then tilted his head to one side. “You wanted to ask or talk about something, Clark?”

Yeah, he did want to talk about something. He wasn’t sure what it was though.

Dick´s body shook with gentle laughter. Damian´s big eyes shot up to his face before he snuggled closer and his eyes went to the television again before they started closing. Tim dug his nose farther into Dick´s shoulder, still asleep. It was a cozy and familiar scene that made Clark´s heart ache.

If we had a baby, would we cuddle like this? Would our baby fit in so easily into these cuddly piles? he wondered.

“Would Bruce and I make good parents?” he asked finally.

There was no surprise on Dick´s face, only a soft and gentle smile. Bruce and him were at least two decades older than Dick, and yet that smile made Clark feel younger.

“I think you´d be the best dad a child could ask for, after Conner,” Dick said. “You are a natural with children, Clark. You just… you just _love_ and make sure the people you love are safe and happy. I am sure a child of your own would bring out nothing but the best in you.”

Clark shifted. “And Bruce?”

“I think he´d love that child as much as you, as much as he´s loved all of us. I think he´d do his very best to make sure your child was happy and safe.” Dick laughed again, “But we both know he´s not the best at expressing how he feels, that he still struggles with a lot of daily, common situations. He would make an amazing father, but he´d need your help, Clark. A lot.”

Clark finally laughed too. He could picture in his mind Bruce holding a newborn with an utterly confused frown on his face, holding the baby the wrong way and demanding Clark figure out what was wrong with them. Even Damian, at two and something years old, had come to them potty-trained and already capable of speaking. A newborn would be a whole other thing, one that Bruce wasn’t familiar with.

“There is that,” Clark murmured. “And the pregnancy.”

“Bruce dealing with mood swings and morning sickness and the changes in his body overall?” Dick grinned. “It´d be a hell of a ride, that´s for sure.”

Clark nodded, and his eyes went to the floor. He frowned. Then a hand landed on his thigh.

“But if he´s willing to give it a go? Clark, you of all people should know what that means, how much you and your relationship mean to him. You´re mates. You know a side of Bruce that none of us does. If he doesn´t hate the idea, go for it. If he´s willing to go through all of this, if he´s trusting you enough to do it, you must trust him right back and give it a go.”

Clark stayed quiet, only managed to nod. Dick didn’t push, he went back to watching the television and touching his brothers. They stayed there in a companionable silence until they heard the front door open and close. Bruce walked into the living room with his usual frown, but his expression changed into something different the moment he saw his three boys on the couch.

Clark smiled, got to his feet and went to Bruce. “Hey,” he said softly, putting a hand on the other man´s shoulder and leaning in to press his lips against his cheek. He stayed right there, not doing anything else because he knew where Bruce´s limits where, especially in front of his sons.

“Hey,” Bruce replied just as soft. Clark reached for his hand, and Bruce did take it, keeping his gaze on Dick and the young ones.

“I take it this is not the ugliest scene you´ve ever come across,” Dick said.

Bruce let out a soft unintelligible sound. “Only Jason is missing.” And it was only a whisper.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, then Dick spoke again. “He´d probably argue and fight and pretend he wasn’t sleepy and didn’t want to cuddle.”

“And he´d probably end up sleeping on your lap with Tim using him as a pillow,” Bruce finished.

“Yeah.”

The silence stretched on a bit more. Finally, Clark rubbed his nose against Bruce´s cheek and pulled back, let go of his hand.

“Dinner?” he asked.

Bruce and Dick shook themselves awake from their sad staring contest. Tim jerked awake, wiped the drool off his chin. Damian let out a whine and hugged Dick tighter.

“I´ll go help Conner and Alfred,” Clark said, and left the room without further word. He walked past the dining room and into the kitchen, found Conner on his way out with two trays on his arms.  Clark took one right away, even though he knew Conner could do more than fine under their combined weight.

“I heard the door. Is Mr.… ah, Bruce home?” Conner asked as the two of them set the trays on the table.

“Yeah. They should be here soon. Dick looks better than ever, Conner. You do too.”

Conner gave him a weak smile. “We´re doing our best.”

“Dick still insists on being behind the screens?”

“Yes, and I don’t have any intention of asking him to stay home anytime soon. It´s been hard enough for him to hang up the Nightwing suit as it is.”

Clark frowned at that. Oh. That was something he hadn’t really thought about. How big a mistake was that? If he and Bruce decided to have a child and managed to conceive, Bruce was the one who would carry them. That would mean that Bruce had to stop being Batman for a while, most likely around the same time that Dick decided to stop being Nightwing. Except Bruce was… well, Bruce. Chances were he wouldn’t just decide to put away his suit one day when the pregnancy reached a certain number of weeks. Chances were, he´d have to be _forced_ to hang the cowl for a while against his will.

Clark didn’t want to do that to him.

Conner was giving him a rather calculating glance. He cleared his throat, pretended to busy himself with folding a napkin. “I couldn’t help overhear a few words of what Dick and you were saying. My plan wasn’t to eavesdrop on your conversation, I promise. I was just… uh…”

“Checking in on the babies´ heartbeats?”

Conner looked surprised. “How did you…?”

“Just like you did, I guess, except I saw them too. They´re growing healthy and beautiful, Conner. They sound healthy too.”

Silence, then a soft, “Dick is the one keeping them that way.”

“Does he know he´s carrying twins?”

“No. I found out a couple days ago, but I want him to be surprised. The next doctor´s appointment is next week, he´ll find out then.”

This time, Clark did the eyeing. “Congratulations. You look excited,” he commented.

“I am. It isn’t easy, it won´t be easy, and I know there will come a point where Dick will say he hates me for doing this to him and making him give up on many things temporarily and making him go through this rough time, but I also know it´ll be worth it. I never thought I´d have a mate, Clark, much less did I think I would have kids. But Dick and I have been together for so long, and now we´re going to have kids.” He shrugged. “I´m glad and thankful to be alive and to get this chance.”

Clark laughed, went to rest his palm on Conner´s shoulders. He looked older now, closer to nineteen than sixteen, despite him being almost ‘twenty-four’. “You were going to say something about what Dick and I were talking about?”

Conner bit his lip, cheeks slowly turning pink. “Oh. Nothing big, I just wanted to repeat a bit of what Dick said. If you and Bruce have had that conversation, and if he didn’t lock you down in the Batcave for even thinking about… I believe that he better than anyone knows the risks and what it would mean for him as Batman, but a little reminder wouldn’t hurt. After the two of you talk that out, why not give it a go?”

Again, Clark felt like the younger one. He also felt he was learning and getting great pieces of advice.

“Why not indeed,” Clark told him with a nod and a smile as footsteps approached and the Wayne family spilled into the dining room.

 

* * *

 

 

Strong fingers dug into his hair and tugged. A strong and breathy groan reverberated against his ear. He could feel Bruce´s pulse on his tongue, the sweat traveling down his body, his broad and smooth back expand under his palms as he struggled to catch some air.

“Clark,” Bruce breathed, an urgent and strong demand. His powerful thighs moved, his hips rose and fell faster.

Clark didn’t reply. He kissed his way down Bruce´s neck, locked his lips around his scent gland and sucked. The moan that came next sent shivers down his spine, and his hands moved down from Bruce´s hips to his ass, squeezed, pulled his butt cheeks apart. Bruce moved even faster, and Clark did so too, thrusting his hips forward and burying himself as deep as possible into the tight and wet –oh so very wet– heat.

He felt Bruce´s fingers claw at his hair, saw him tilt his head back as another moan spilled from his lips. His body was shaking every so lightly, his eyes tight shut, his body holding Clark´s erection so very tightly. Clark loved seeing him like this, loved seeing Bruce Wayne stripped of his usual control, loved seeing his walls down, loved seeing him completely gone into his heat.

“ _Clark_ ,” Bruce repeated, and it was a growl, followed by a loud moan, one that became a guttural scream as Clark used his inhuman strength and made him shift and turn in his lap.

“Damn you,” he ground out.

Clark smiled, bit into his shoulder, went back to his neck as his hands held Bruce´s hips firmly, lifted, lowered, his own body accelerating his thrusts. “So tight. We really did put off your heat for too many months, didn’t we?” he murmured, hands moving up the muscled chest, fingers grazing his nipples. Bruce´s back arched against his chest, his breath came out in a short gasp. His hands settled on Clark´s thighs. His head moved from one side to another restlessly.

“ _Yes_ , Kent. Too long. _Way too fucking long_ ,” Bruce almost hissed, groaned as Clark reached a deeper spot inside his body. “Now knot me, damn it. We´re trying to make a baby, rem…” His voice cut off as when one of Clark´s hands snaked around his waist to grab a hold of his cock. Clark shifted his hips a bit, began hitting that sweet spot inside him as his hand slid up and down the length of his throbbing dick.

“A baby,” Clark whispered, managing to sound amused. He squeezed, and Bruce´s fingers dug into his thighs.

“Clark, _I swear_ …”

He let out a strangled laugh and raised his other hand to tug at Bruce´s hair, tilt his head back. “I like making babies,” he said a second before pressing their lips together, hungrily, greedily. His hand kept moving, his hips lifted, he swallowed down Bruce´s every sound.

Bruce came in heavy spurt all over his hand and both their legs, a scream leaving his mouth as his body trembled and his back sagged against Clark´s chest. He let out soft moans as Clark continued to trust into him, his head falling against Clark´s shoulders, their combined moans echoing all over the room when Clark came inside him, a thick and abundant rush filling up Bruce completely, his knot keeping them like that for a good long while after that, keeping them together until their breaths began to slow down, and Bruce tried to move with Clark still inside him when they heard the soft ring of a phone.

“Are you really going to answer that?” Clark complained –almost whined– when Bruce reached for his phone blindly.

“That´s Dick´s ringtone,” Bruce replied with a rough, breathless voice. Clark loved it when he sounded like that.

“Dick?” Clark wondered, kissing and licking at the back of his neck.

“Yeah. They went to the doctor´s today. I told him to tell me how it went.”

Oh. Clark smiled, leaned his head on Bruce´s shoulder and watched him hold the phone between shaking hands. He´d missed the call, but Dick hand sent a message already. Clark´s smile widened as he watched Bruce read.

 “Did you know?” Bruce asked.

“I offered Dick to check out if anything was wrong. He was worried about how big he was getting. I saw it and heard it right away. I didn’t tell him though. Conner knew too, but he wanted to wait until the doctor told Dick.”

The phone dropped onto the mattress.

“Bruce?” Clark said.

He was on his back on the mattress a couple seconds later, Bruce´s lips on his own.

“You better not be done, Clark. We still have a lot to try,” Bruce said.

Clark´s eyes widened.

“Whatever you say, boss man,” he said with a laugh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any typo or mistake ToT, I really am. Also, I´m sorry for the crappy porn and Bruce´s most likely OOCness. I love the big guy, but for the life of me I can´t write him XD. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
